


New Glasses

by AndiMackmeetsHamilton



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHamilton/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHamilton
Summary: Just really fluffy, request, incredibly fluffy, super short and sweet.





	New Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sister).



Virgil rolled his eyes. This was unbearable. He'd only gone into the kitchen for some coffee. But now. This.

As Virgil entered the kitchen, he heard Patton emit a high pitched, childish squeal. Upon investigation, it appeared he was reacting to Logan's new purple glasses. 

"Are those new glasses, Logan?" 

Logan rolled his eyes. Virgil sat down on the island of the kitchen with his legs swinging and sipped his coffee, reading a newspaper and occasionally glancing at Roman, who seemed to be frantically scribbling something down in a glittery unicorn notebook.

"If you used your own sense of vision and common sense, you would have the ability to fully comprehend the fact that, yes, indeed I am wearing glasses that I have not worn before." Logan informed an overly enthusiastic Patton begrudgingly. 

"It's too early in the morning to be dealing with this," Virgil remarked under his breath as she sipped his coffee, looking over at Roman, who seemed o be glancing over at him. Virgil blushed and turned back to Patton and Logan's brief and cheesy conversation.

Patton turned his head to the side in obvious confusion. 

"Eh?" 

Logan sighed. 

"Let me put this simpler terms for you, Patton-yes, yes I am. Why do you ask?" 

Patron smiled broadly. 

"You look adorable in them, that's all. They suit you. You look like a model or something!" Patton declared excitedly. 

Logan's jaw dropped dramatically, and he blushed and adjusted the glasses. 

"Why, thank you, Patton." He was practically glowing and smiling himself now. "I appreciate it. "

Patton ran up and hugged him, knocking Logan off guard. 

"Oof! Do you understand the concept of personal space, Patton?" 

Patton nodded, smiling. 

"But I like hugs. Especially from you. I really like you."

Logan looked surprised. He raised his eyebrows. 

"Platonically or romantically?"

Patton cocked his head to the side again. 

"There you go, looking like an adorable puppy yourself." 

Patton jumped up and down and squealed loudly for the second time in two minutes. 

"You think I look like a puppy? EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! LOGAN THINKS I LOOK LIKE A PUPPY!" 

Logan laughed, admittedly softened by his sweet interaction with Patton. 

"What I meant," Logan continued, ploughing on, "Is-do you like me as a friend or more than a friend?" 

Patton turned pink. 

"Umm...As more than a friend." 

A scream could be heard from behind them. Turning behind, Logan noticed Roman sat next to Virgil, squealing. Virgil turned to Roman, surprised. He was so caught up in Logicality's conversation, he didn't notice Roman sitting next to him. He scratched the back of his neck, conscious suddenly of the close proximity of Roman's left knee to his right knee.

Logan smiled and grabbed Patton's hand.

"I like you too. As more than a friend." 

Patton ran around the kitchen, screaming for about five minutes before calming down enough to press a kiss to Logan's cheek. 

"And to think, " Roman exclaimed, in full-on fangirl mode, "If you get asked how you got together, you can say it was all thanks to Logan's new glasses."

**Author's Note:**

> Shoe short and sweet, hope you liked it, sorry if it was rushed.


End file.
